As electronic devices, such as computers, cellular phones and other mobile devices, progress to faster RF architecture, systems encounter an issue of increased power supply sensitivity that may limit RF performance. Since the architecture is based on switching of large digital structures, the power supply should cope with high current charges that cause a significant drop on the supply. In addition the switching speed may be at very high frequency which may not allow the voltage regulator to react and correct for the voltage error before a new switching error occurs. It is therefore desirable to provide power supply noise reduction for very fast switching with minimal noise, little or no penalty in power consumption, and little addition in size.